1. Field
The present disclosure herein relates to a flexible display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device displays various images on a display screen, thereby providing information to a user. Recently, display devices that are capable of bending have been developed. A flexible display device, unlike a flat display device, may be folded, rolled up, or bent like paper. Flexible devices whose shapes are capable of being changed in various ways may be easily carried, and may improve the convenience of users.